1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to ratchet wrenches and more particularly to a ratchet wrench having an axially moveable reversing button for ease of switching between clockwise driving and counterclockwise driving of the ratchet head.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional ratchet wrench 1 s shown in FIG. 8 and comprises a handle 2 and a reversing lever 3 capable of leftward or rightward pivoting to switch between clockwise driving and counterclockwise driving of the ratchet head.
However, there is a drawback of the conventional ratchet wrench 1. In detail, the reversing lever 3 is capable of only either leftward or rightward pivoting. For a user, it is not convenient in use since the finger has to perform a leftward or rightward pivoting operation in an awkward way. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.